


Late Late Tinder

by laehde



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Games, Other, Secret Relationship, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehde/pseuds/laehde
Summary: Tyler is in a secret relationship with James Cordens Cousin. They're hiding their relationship until Tyler hears from James that he wants to put his cousin up for a Late Late Tinder edition.
Relationships: Tyler Hoechlin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Late Late Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys will like it.

To Calla: (6:30pm)  
Hey baby, how are you? What are you doing?

It’s good that I’m already done with make-up and changing, this means I have time to text with my Girlfriend. It sucks that we can’t spend more time together, but that’s the thing when you hide your relationship from the world. 

To be completely honest with you guys, I don’t remember where we met. I know its about three years ago and that I couldn’t concentrate during…oh right. We met at a panel at comic con. I was with the cast of teen wolf, I think just finished season 3 at where at the panel to talk about the next season and everything. The day wasn’t anything special, okay yeah the interviews where fun and the interaction with the fans awesome like always. The Panel was the last thing for the day, at least for me, so I was looking forward to go home and maybe cook something to eat before going for my run. As always, when I was with the team and the audience was terrific and funny and…they were just brilliant. We laughed a lot and just left the stage when I heard her laugh for the first time. Before I say the following let me say one thing first. I absolutely love her laugh, it is full of heart and so damn loud I bet you could hear it through the whole arena. This was also the reason why all of us turned until we found the source of this sound. I don’t know how or why but a few seconds later I was standing next to her and her group. Of course they recognized me and went silent in a mere second. She was more confused until she turned around an when she saw me screamed and jumped away from me, instead of onto me like I was used to it. I didn’t wanted be noisy or but I asked what made her laugh so hard? I love it when people are happy and can laugh like she did. Maybe not so loud but you know what I mean. We started talking an she made me laugh over and over and before we know it the convention was about to close the arenas. I offered her to give her a ride home aaaaaaand…we kissed in the car when we arrived at the hotel. It was sweet, innocent, not hot and wild make out session but it was breath taking. Before I could say something she slipped out of the car and went inside. I wanted to follow her when I noticed the little paper in my hand. Of course it was her number and the next five to six weeks we spent texting and calling each other. I didn’t feel good about it but I asked her to keep it a secret to which she said yes without even really thinking about it. While talking to her was so easy, meeting with my love interest was rather complicated. We had to jump through some big hoops to see each other. I just didn’t wanted her to be followed by the paparazzi and attacked by crazy fans. I wanted to protect her from my world and she always was understanding and supporting in everything that happened. I feel bad to hide he because it looks like I would be ashamed of her but that’s really not the case. I couldn’t be more proud if her. Maybe its time to talk about getting it out, just showing the world how much I love her… 

From Calla: (6:32pm)  
Hi Honey. I’m a little cold but otherwise I’m fine. James invited me to the show today…but I get a little nervous he has that smile on his face. You know the one where you know that he plans something.

Wait she’s here today? Is that a coincidence? I mean she doesn’t know that I’m on the show today too. But why would James invite his cousin to the show? He never did that before? 

The knock on my door is bringing me out of my thoughts and seconds later, James looks into the room and greets me with his typical smile.

“Hey Tyler, I just wanted to check how you are. Ready for the show?” 

He comes in and give me the hand before sitting down next to me. I smile back because I really like the guy. He’s funny, honest and he doesn’t asks question he knows are off limit for me. 

“I am ready and thank you for inviting me to talk about this project. I hope we will rise a lot of awareness and maybe help” 

This time I don’t talk about a new movie I’m in or a show, now I want to talk a new organization I support for a few months now. Our goal is as many hectares of the rain forest turn into a preserve. We know that many companies want to use the land to build something on it, completely ignoring the fact that these trees are much older than lots of their families combined, plus they are a treasure to our planed and as such, we need to protect them.

“Yeah my cousin told me about it three weeks ago when we talked over the phone. I wonder how she knows about it? I didn’t read anything on the news”

I know because until last week it wasn’t officially announced that I would be part of it. She just knows it because we talked about it because I know how important nature is to her to. Seems like she couldn’t help herself.

“Maybe someone let something slip…I heard that she is here today? Maybe we could talk a little more about it later? I could ask her how she heard of it, if that’s ok for you” 

Maybe that’s the reason he invited her today? He knows how passionate she is about protecting nature from the grasp of humanity.

“Not sure she will be available. I planned a little late late tinder with her”

HE DID WHAT??? Of course I know what late late tinder is, I watched some clips on youtube and saw two episodes of that segment.

“Oh so she’s single?” 

I know that she’s the only child in her family that still didn’t introduced anyone to them up until know. Here big brothers are all either engaged or married. So she feels the pressure from her parents to finally look for someone. She also told me that her grandparents tried to play matchmaker and invite some random guys to Parties but she could always sent them off in a nice way. Seems like now they called in the big guns. Fuck I can’t watch her going on a date with another guy even if she will tell him that she has a boyfriend nobody can know off…which sounds like a lame excuse now that I say it. 

“Yeah for a pretty long time. My aunt called me and asked for my help. She told me how her little girl would talk less and less about this so called boyfriend that nobody is allowed to know. They think she makes him up because she’s so lonely. They told me she would seems sad all the time so here I am playing Cupid. I mean with everything she had to go through in life, she deserves a little happiness”

And I am officially the biggest jerk on the planet. Fuck if I knew how bad this all would affect her I would never have asked her to keep it a secret so long. Maybe I should talk to James to cancel the thing and instead invite her to the show so that we could make the announcement. James is right, she had to endure a lot in her young life. Being born a boy and feeling wrong for so many years before she finally got the courage to come out to the world, facing hate from a lot of people. Thank god she was lucky enough to have a family who supported her decision.

“Okay, I leave you alone so you can relax a little more. I need to start the show anyway. See you later then Tyler” 

Before I can even start to say something, he’s gone. I sit on the couch with an open mouth and can’t still believe what just happened. For one I had to hear that my girlfriend, the woman I love and wanted to protect, is hiding the fact that I hurt her so much with the secrecy all the time and that James is trying to hook her up on the show right in front of me today.   
I try to call her but all I get is the voice mail and then one of the assistants is coming and getting me for the show. Even though my head is full with questions about what I could do, I can talk about the new project with James but otherwise I don’t really listen to anything the other guest are saying. When James announces that his cousin is here today and that he has a surprise for her it finally clicks in my head. I excuse myself that I have to go to the toilet and ran behind the stage. I have to look a little before I find the candidates James picked out and can’t help but snort a little. 

“Really, you think one of them can make her smile like I do?” 

I know he means well, but James really got some crappy guys here. I find one of the producers and ask him for one of the name tags and not to say anything only to announce James that there is one more guy they found last minute. 

“Okay Folks. As you from before the break. I invited my lovely cousin Anna to the show today. She is the most beautiful girl in the world, am I right guys?”

The audience applause and I couldn’t agree more. I love her laugh, especially when its loud, I love the way she smiles and blushed when I make her a compliment. I love the feeling of her lips when she kisses me in the morning. I love that she isn’t one of those thin women like Hollywood tries to produces every second. No my has curves and I love to put my hands on them and pull her close to her, have her sit across my lap when all we do is looking into each others eyes and dream about our life.

Also yes her Name is Anna not Calla, but Callas are her favorite flowers so it became my nickname for her....just in case somebody was wondering.

Of course I could try to stop everything from the beginning, but this way it’s a surprise for everyone and then I promise I will end this hide and seek for us. I watch through the curtains, see how she gets red like a tomato and how she throws every, instead of one guy into the ball pit. I mean of course she does it, she has the perfect boyfriend already and in a few seconds the world will know his face. 

“Okay I hear from one of the producers that we have one more guy for you. Up until now you just filled one of the seats. This means if this guys is not your type than we will send you on a date with Josh”

Yeah I don’t think so. I take a deep breath before I take the steps and a few seconds later hear the crowd cheering and see the stunt face of James. What makes me though is the bright red face of her. 

“Tyler…what are you doing here?”

I just shrug before I take a quick look to my left and then, when I look back at her, just wink. 

“Sorry James but when you told me that you want to send my Girlfriend on a date with some Stranger, I knew I had to step in”

I again I look to the side where a men in his mid-twenties in some white sneakers, a black skinny jeans and a also black dress shirts sits before I turn back to the audience. 

“Wait WHAT??? WHAT?”

Yes I know those are big news, but I can’t really care about what the media will say about it. All I care about is here and from what I can see…yep right decision. She looks absolutely stunning in her jeans and shirt and I think I have to come down from the stage soon because from what I see, she’s trembling and ready to cry again and even though I know those are happy tears, I don’t like her crying. 

As the first tear is rolling down her face, I jump from the little stage and before I even stand right, she runs towards me and hugs me really tight and with so much force that we stumble back a few steps. I close my arms around her body and kiss her head before trying to stop her from crying. James is starring at us with an open mouth and like he can’t believe what just happened. It’s good that I’m such a good Boyfriend and know how I can calm down an upset little fluff ball. I know every trick with her and that why after a few seconds she stops crying but still clings to my body like I could disappear the second she let go of me. James takes a little longer before he turns to the camera and announces a little break. 

“Come on let’s sit down on the couch baby, there you can cuddle as much as you like”

She nods but doesn’t move an inch so it have to do it. The way we move over to the couch where the other guests are sitting, looks absolutely stupid but again not my priority right now. As always when we share space, she climbs on my lap and put her arms around my neck while mine are locking themselves around her waist. 

“Can somebody explain to me what exactly happened right now?”

I just smile like and kiss my girls head before turning back to the surprised host. 

“I’m going tell you and the audience the whole story when we’re back on the show. We hide our relationship for the last three years because of my job, but when you told me about the late late tinder today I couldn’t do it anymore” 

He nods and then collects himself while all I do for the rest of the break is kissing her lips and telling her how much I love her and that things would change from now on.

As promised, I tell James and all the other people in the Studio, the story of how we met and fell in love. I tell them why we hide from the world and all.   
During my Story, or when she says something I can’t stop thinking of something that didn’t crossed my mind before. I hate that we don’t have enough time together, especially when we are both free. 

“Okay ladies and gentleman this was the it for today. I hope to see you…”

“Wait a moment James”

I don’t know why I didn’t think of it earlier and when we already made our relationship public then why not add this to. I just hope she likes the idea to. 

“Since we’re together for over three years now and finally go public…would you like to move in with me?”  
I hope she likes the idea too, this would give us so much more time and opportunities together. Maybe she can even come on some trips with me.

“I would love to” 

Perfect, but before we can do that, I think it's time for her family to finally meet this allegedly boyfriend.


End file.
